Turk related YAOI drabbles
by Doomflower84
Summary: A collection of drabbles involving the Turks and Rufus. WARNINGS: MILD YAOI
1. Appropriate Sexual Conduct

Pairing: Rufus/Reno

Warnings: mild YAOI (Well, I consider this mild, at any rate)

A.N: Short drabble fic written for the prompt 'Office' on gaming_muses (livejournal). Written for amusement purposes only ^_^

Disclaimer: ALas, none of the characters in this fic belong to me, they are the property of SquareEnix. I make no money from this.

* * *

Rufus sat at the desk in his office, desperately attempting to keep the look of detached composure he was known for on his face whilst he listened to the female Turk's complaints.

'...and I _do not _appreciate him pinching my ass in front of a whole boardroom full of the most important officials in this company! Of course, I'm not gonna complain when he does this sort of thing in front of trusted colleagues, but I don't want anyone getting the wrong Idea about me, you know, being the only female Turk. Seriously, Sir, that man needs a lesson in what constitutes appropriate sexual conduct!' The outraged blond finally closed her argument.

'Hmm, I see what you mean,' the President replied in what he hoped was an authoritative tone, rather than one on the edge of breaking, 'leave it with me, I'll be sure to have a word with him.'

'Thank you Sir, it's very much appreciated,' Elena smiled before turning on her heal and exiting the room.

Just as the door closed behind her, Rufus's cool mask of composure finally slipped and he let out a low moan, blue eyes closing tight as his teeth sank into his full bottom lip. As the blond man drew in a large gasp of air and fought to regain control over his features, Reno climbed out from beneath the desk while lewdly running his tongue across his lips.

'So, what's this about you having a word with me on what constitutes appropriate sexual behaviour?' Reno questioned, smirking.

Raising one eyebrow in dignified amusement, Rufus silently re-buttoned his trousers.


	2. Reno's particular brand of entertainment

Warnings: Mild YAOI

AN: Written for the prompt 'I'd never thought I'd get to the point where I would actually miss you' on gaming_muses. I thought I'd stick a few of them on here. ALso, if anyone wants to give me some prompts for this, just PM me or leave it in a review ^_^

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters in this fic and make no profit from this

* * *

'I'd never thought I'd get to the point where I would actually miss you,' Rufus spoke languidly, a haughty detached look gracing his chiselled face as he watched the red-head lounge across his desk through cool, blue eyes.

Reno had been away on an assignment in Gongaga and, while Rufus would never have thought it possible while the Turk was being his usual insubordinate self, the long procession of meetings, paperwork and official visits he was obliged to attend had seemed all the more dull for want of the red-heads' particular brand of...entertainment.

'Oh, c'mon, Boss, don't give me that,' Reno drawled, blinking his eyes with exaggerated slowness as he ran his tongue across his lips, 'you always miss me.'

'I don't know what makes you think you can take that insolent tone with me and get away with it,' the blond intoned coolly, though whilst his impassive exterior appeared unmoved he was unable to hide the heat that burned behind his eyes.

'Damn,' Reno sighed prettily, leaning a little lower over the desk, 'I guess that means you're gonna have to discipline me.'

'Gladly', Rufus smiled.


	3. All That Glitters

Pairing: Rufus/Reno

Warnings: Mild YAOI

AN: written for the prompt 'silver on assignment_muse (Livejournal). Feel free to pm me prompts or leave them in the review section. I'll try to write for another Turk-related pairing soon too, its all Rufus/Reno so far!! o_O

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of the characters. I make no profit from this.

* * *

Rufus leaned back in his chair, his expression as coolly indifferent as always despite the heat of the thoughts running through his mind. His ice-blue eyes traced the languid movements of the red-headed Turk as he sauntered lazily across the office with all the effortless grace of a cat.

'You wanted to see me, Boss?' Reno drawled, the corners of his lips curling into a suggestive half-smile as he ran his fingers along the surface of Rufus' desk.

'Indeed. Do you realise that it's three years to the day that you joined our organisation?' the President questioned, his voice sounding entirely neutral.

'Can't say it occurred to me,' the red-head replied.

'Well, as I'm sure you're aware, we here at Shinra are very much in the habit of recognising and rewarding commitment to the company. I have something for you,' Rufus' lips tweaked upwards very slightly as he slid a black leather box across the desk towards his employee.

The blond kept his icy gaze trained on Reno's face as he lifted the box from the table and pulled it open. The look of amused curiosity that graced the Turks visage quickly gave out into one of undisguised lust, green eyes glittering brightly as he ran the string of thick, silver beads that the box contained appreciatively through his fingers.

'Anal beads,' the red-head responded with a sly grin, 'Oh Boss, how did you know?'

'Call it an educated guess,' Rufus smiled as he rose to his feet and leaned forward, his fingers curling into the material of the Turk's white shirt as he pulled him across the desk towards him.


End file.
